


Versailles no drabbles

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles. Tous genres, thèmes, personnages et ratings confondus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil de drabbles (textes de 100 mots +/- 15). Tous genres, thèmes, personnages et ratings confondus.

**Versailles no Bara – André (jeune) – G**

Sonné, André se relève tout en se frottant le crâne. Oscar a déjà filé, mais il lui faut un peu de temps, à lui, pour se remettre de la raclée qu’elle vient de lui coller.

Des rires moqueurs retentissent ; il avise un groupe d’enfants avec qui il a lié connaissance et qui l’observent depuis la clôture. Clopinant, il les rejoint :

« Pourquoi vous riez ?

— Tu t’es fait battre par une fille ! » Et ses camarades de s’esclaffer de plus belle devant son air perplexe :

« Et alors ?

— Alors, t’es un gros nul, tiens ! »

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Rosalie – PG13**

Beaucoup se retenaient d’hurler à l’injustice. Celle de la pauvreté, celle de la faim quand d’autres dépensaient des fortunes dans des repas interminables dont les reliefs parfois à peine entamés étaient jetés aux chiens.

Mais à quoi bon ? Les contestataires étaient arrêtés puis jetés au cachot, sans que rien ne change jamais.

« Vous n’aviez pas le droit ! »

La voix claire de Rosalie résonne, outragée, dans le silence saisissant, et la foule la contemple dans sa robe usée jusqu’à la corde, maculée du sang de l’enfant. Avant de regarder le noble. Allait-il la tuer, elle aussi ?

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Jeanne, Nicolas – PG**

« Mais Jeanne ! De l’argent, on en a !

— Pas assez. »

Debout dans le salon, elle fait les cent pas, agacée, puis regarde Nicolas. Quel idiot, décidément…

« Cette vieille imbécile, je la croyais bien plus riche ! Ce n’est pas avec ce qu’elle m’a laissé que je pourrais prétendre occuper un rang à la cour. Non, il m’en faut plus.

— Et à quoi penses-tu ?

— La reine paye des fortunes pour les belles choses… A nous de lui proposer de quoi assouvir ses désirs.

— Et tu comptes t’y prendre comment ?

— Je trouverai, Nicolas. Aies confiance. »

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Oscar (André) – G**

Les lourds rideaux retombent contre la vitre de sa chambre et Oscar retourne à ses cent pas. Elle ne sait pas l’heure qu’il est, et elle s’en fiche ; à peine si elle accorde un regard à sa chandelle aux trois-quarts consumée.

André n’est pas toujours pas rentré. Cela fait des semaines – non, des mois ! – que dure ce petit manège. D’aucuns disent que ce voleur insaisissable qui rapine les riches lui ressemble. Mais elle n’y croit pas. Et s’il allait voir des filles ? Oui, voilà ! Ceci dit… Cette idée-là ne lui plait pas beaucoup non plus.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – André – G**

N’être qu’un roturier quand on est amoureux d’une noble présente des désavantages certains, parmi lesquels l’absence de particule et le manque de fortune ne sont pas les moindres. Mais le pire de tous réside dans l’évidence qu’ _on n’existe pas_. Les regards passent sur vous sans s’arrêter. On ne parle de vous qu’à la troisième personne. Que vous soyeux joyeux ou triste, malade ou en bonne santé n’a pas la moindre importance. Vous n’êtes _rien_ , et rien c’est déjà trop.

Alors il faut se contenter d’être là, histoire de faire partie du paysage à défaut d’une vie. André sait qu’Oscar le voit, mais il n’a aucune certitude quant au fait qu’elle le regarde.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Oscar, Grand-mère – G  
**

La tâche écarlate s’étale au fond de son pantalon. Oscar la regarde, les yeux papillotants, sans comprendre. Du sang à l’évidence, mais… Comment s’est-il retrouvé là ?

Un pas familier dans le couloir l’extirpe de ses pensées pour la plonger dans la panique. Grand-mère arrive pour collecter le linge sale. A droite, à gauche, nulle solution de repli. Et c’est une enfant penaude, son pantalon souillé à ses pieds que la gouvernante découvre. Un coup d’œil suffit à cette dernière, dont le vieux visage s’éclaire :

« Ma toute petite, mon Oscar ! Enfin, tu es une femme ! »

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Grand-Mère, Jarjayes – G**

« C’est votre fille ! »

Le cri du cœur de la vieille femme résonne sous les hauts plafonds de la demeure, mais le regard glacial de Monsieur de Jarjayes en étouffe l’écho. Bien malgré elle, ses épaules se voûtent, sous le poids de la lassitude. Ne voit-il donc rien ? Ne voit-il donc pas son enfant se déchirer en deux chaque jour un peu plus, entre cette existence qu’il lui impose et celle à laquelle elle aspire sans encore le savoir ?

« Cela suffit, Grand-Mère, siffle-t-il d’entre ses dents serrées. Oscar est un homme, ne l’oubliez plus. »

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Fersen/Marie-Antoinette – PG13**

Un autre endroit que la cour. N’importe lequel pourvu qu’ils puissent s’appartenir. Ils s’étaient déjà mutuellement offerts leur esprit et leur cœur, cadeaux inestimables dont ils prenaient chacun la mesure dans les quelques mots policés qu’ils réussissaient à échanger au vu et au su de tous. Mais cela ne leur suffisait plus. Les effleurements de leurs corps au hasard des danses, l’abandon de leurs doigts au gré d’un baisemain… Que ne pouvaient-ils s’étreindre jusqu’à se brûler !

Une Lune noire se fit un jour leur complice, à l’instar de la forêt de Versailles. Ses sous-bois. Son silence. Et enfin, l’Amour.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Oscar, Grand-mère – G**

Aujourd’hui, c’est le grand jour. Celui du bal. Grand-mère s’agite, s’affole et Oscar elle-même, en dépit de l’apparence sereine qu’elle veut afficher, ne peut se défendre d’une nervosité qui lui est peu coutumière.

Mais entre l’image de Fersen qui ne quitte plus ses pensées, et ces satanés bas dont elle ne sait comme les saisir sans les abîmer avec ses mains trop habituées à la poignée d’une épée, elle donne la priorité à ces derniers. Parce que si d’aventure, elle se voit dans l’obligation de fuir un danger – celui de son cœur par exemple – mieux vaut des bas correctement attachés.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Alain – PG13**

Les hommes meurent tous pareil lorsqu’il s’agit d’étrangers. Le soldat du camp d’en face, le miséreux dans la rue, le noble en son château, qu’ils vivent ou qu’ils meurent n’a pas grande importance. Mais un jour on perd un membre de sa famille comme un père. Ou pire encore : une sœur. Et tout à coup, non, ce n’est plus _pareil_. D’ailleurs, les choses deviennent à ce point différentes que la mort ne s’appréhende plus. Elle se rejette, elle se voit nier son existence, tandis que le frère abandonné, inlassablement, étreint le corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara – Girodelle, Oscar – G**

Une adresse telle forçait le respect des nobles les plus aguerris au combat, dont nombre s’étaient rapprochés de la lice en terre battue. Et dire que c’était une femme… Partagé entre la stupéfaction et un sentiment plus indéfinissable, Girodelle observa Oscar se débarrasser de son adversaire d’un geste souple du poignet lequel envoya valser la lame à plusieurs pieds de là.

« Et bien, Comte ! Qu’attendez-vous ? C’est votre tour il me semble ! »

Avec un soupir, Girodelle s’avança pour répondre à cette voix moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, se prenant à rêver d’une _autre sorte_ de passe d’armes.

* * *

 

**Versailles no Bara - Oscar, André - G**

Il s’en est pris à lui, à André.

Sous son inquiétude, Oscar sent poindre la Colère. Contre ce soi-disant vengeur masqué d’abord qui a blessé l’œil de son ami d’enfance et dont personne n’est en mesure de dire si oui ou non, il pourra en conserver l’usage ; contre André ensuite, et son acte de bravoure tout aussi insensé qu’idiot. Et enfin, contre elle-même. Ce n’était pas à lui de prendre de tels risques. Mais à elle.

Après tout, sa noblesse ne lui impose-t-elle pas de protéger le commun ? Justement, c’est ce qu’André est pour elle. Rien de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Versailles no bara – André, Oscar, Grand-Mère – G**

« Aïe !

— Allons, André !

— Mais ça fait mal ! »

Grand-Mère fait les gros yeux à son petit-fils pendant que le médecin de famille s’esclaffe :

« Ça pique, je te l’accorde, mais au moins ça ne s’infectera pas et tu ne me reverras plus de sitôt ! N’est-ce pas plutôt une bonne chose ?

— C’est vrai… » Renifle le gamin qui finit par se laisser faire, docile.

Oscar ne dit rien. André est un garçon, il se plaint d’avoir mal et tout le monde en rit. Elle, quand elle manifeste sa douleur, son père la gifle. Est-ce parce qu’elle était une fille ? Ou parce que son père ne l’aime pas ?

* * *

**Versailles no bara – Jarjayes, André, Oscar – G**

« Non content de t’être montré incapable de maîtriser ton domestique, il a fallu qu’en plus, tu te blesses !

— Mais, père…

— Il s’agit de ton bras d’épée, Oscar ! Que se passera-t-il si tu ne récupères pas toutes tes capacités, y as-tu seulement pensé ?! »

Jarjayes n’attend pas la réponse de sa fille et sort en claquant la porte et les talons. Désolé, André n’ose d’abord regarder Oscar avant de malgré tout relever les yeux : elle lui sourit :

« Quoi qu’il arrive, André, je veux que tu retiennes une chose : tu n’y es pour rien. »

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – Marie-Antoinette (Fersen) – G**

« Je regrette, Votre Altesse. Monsieur de Fersen ne sera pas des nôtres ce soir ; il a quitté la France hier et s’est embarqué pour les Amériques. »

Cette simple phrase, Marie-Antoinette se la répète, espérant lui donner la consistance de la vérité qu’elle n’ose pas affronter. Désormais, elle est seule. Autour d’elle, tout est devenu trop vaste, trop vide, et ceux qui l’entourent ne sont que des visages anonymes dont elle n’a envie de retenir ni le nom, ni les titres.

Fersen est parti, et avec lui, il a emmené sa vie. Alors, elle fera semblant : être morte à l’intérieur ne l’empêchera pas de sourire.

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – Marie-Antoinette, Oscar – G**

La reine baissa la tête :

« Ainsi, il est parti. »

Oscar, silencieuse, demeurait au garde-à-vous face à la souveraine dont elle n’apercevait que les cheveux blonds savamment arrangés mais dont quelques mèches folles s’égaraient, comme pour témoigner du désarroi qu’elle savait ne pas avoir le droit d’exprimer.

« Mais savez-vous au moins si…

— Oui, Majesté ?

— S’il a eu un mot ? Pour… Pour nous, qui l’avons accueilli si généreusement à notre cour ? »

 _Un mot ?_ Oscar sourit tristement :

« Madame, Axel de Fersen vous faire dire que son souvenir reste attaché au royaume de France. Et ce, pour toujours et à jamais. »

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – Rosalie (Charlotte) – PG13**

_Ma. Petite. Sœur._

Les mots tombent comme des pierres sur le cœur de Rosalie. Charlotte est… était…

Celle qui n’était encore qu’une souillon quelques semaines plus tôt, qui souffrait de la famine et avait voulu vendre son propre corps contre une bouchée de pain, n’est plus sûre soudain d’être capable de se relever sous le poids écrasant de ce nouveau coup du sort.

Sont-ce ces taffetas qui sont trop lourds tout à coup ? Son corps ploie, comme assommé par une vie à peine rendue, aussitôt dérobée. D’abord Jeanne et à présent Charlotte. Et à elle, que lui reste-t-il ?

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – Oscar – PG13**

Jouer avec la vérité, elle y était habituée. Même si finalement les autres goûtaient le jeu bien plus qu’elle qui, en l’occurrence, n’avait pas le choix.

Elle était femme pour ceux qui savaient la décision de son père. Ils s’en accommodaient, et cela lui convenait. Mais elle était homme pour ces autres qui n’étaient au courant de rien et se laissaient abuser par sa voix rauque, son maintien militaire et son habilité à l’épée.

Enfin demeuraient ceux pour qui elle n’était rien de plus, ni de moins, qu’un fantasme. Leurs regards lubriques avaient fini par devenir lassants ; ils ne l’amusaient plus.

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – Oscar (André) – PG13**

Tenter de lui échapper n’avait plus aucun sens. Et pourtant elle s’y évertuait encore et encore, envers et contre tout, et surtout contre elle-même.

Des années de conditionnement ne s’effaçaient pas aussi facilement. Elle avait été éduquée à se conduire comme un homme, à penser comme un homme, à être un homme en toutes choses, et en toutes circonstances. Or, un homme ne peut en aimer un autre, n’est-ce pas ?

N’est-ce pas… Et pourtant, André l’aime, lui. Non : elle. Elle !

Oscar se prend la tête entre les mains et presse ses tempes pour s’empêcher de hurler.

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – André/Oscar – PG13**

Dos au mur, elle regarde, inquiète, André marcher sur elle. Il n’est pas dans son état normal : il a bu ? Sûrement, songe-t-elle, et son poing se serre. Il ne sera pas le premier homme, ni le dernier, qu’elle aura maté par la force. De plus hors de question d’ameuter le château à cette heure indue. Ce sera entre lui et elle.

Bientôt, il est là, son corps large et chaud emprisonnant le sien, lui coupant toute retraite.

« André, que fais-tu ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

Son dernier mot s’étouffe sous les lèvres de l’homme, brutalement plaquées contre les siennes.

Elles sont brûlantes.

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – André – PG13**

Il n’avait plus rien à espérer. A part la mort peut-être ? Non, il n’avait pas envie de mourir d’autant qu’elle le considérerait comme un lâche. S’engager dans la Garde française était sa seule option et au fond, elle n’était pas si déplaisante. Constitué de roturiers pour l’essentiel, ce corps d’armée lui réserverait un bon accueil. Et puis qui sait ? Loin de Versailles, loin d’Oscar, il pourrait reconstruire sa vie. Un semblant du moins. Ce serait déjà pas mal.

Sa première nuit au dortoir, parmi ses camarades de chambrée, lui prouva le contraire. Et il comprit qu’en fait d’espoir, ne lui restaient plus que des rêves qu’il ne réaliserait jamais.

* * *

  **Versailles no bara – André/Oscar – PG**

« Je m’en voudrais s’il devait t’arriver quelque chose.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que c’est à cause de moi si tu es ici, avec nous.

— Non. Je suis là parce que c’est mon propre choix. »

Oscar sourit toutefois pour adoucir la sécheresse de sa réponse et dans la nuit à présent tombée, elle effleure la main d’André, qu’elle voit crispée sur les rênes tandis qu’il chevauche à ses côtés. Elle le taquine :

« Et qui te dit qu’il ne pourrait rien t’arriver à toi ?

— Si c’était le cas, tu me protègerais ? Rétorque-t-il en souriant à son tour.

— Bien sûr. Comme je l’ai toujours fait. » 

 


End file.
